


Wet Dreams

by OldHolden



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldHolden/pseuds/OldHolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debra discovers something darker within herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dreams

The pale woman lay there in front of her on the bed.

_Pardon my tits, pardon my tits, pardon my tits…_

“You bitch, get away from me!” Debra shouted. The woman, Lila, crawled predatorily up between Debra’s legs, and pulled down her victim’s thong in a swift motion. Debra fought, to no avail, as if she was bound to the bedposts. Lila’s fingers hovered around Debra’s vagina.

_You’re so wet, you’re so wet, you’re so wet…_

Her fingers, like her eyes, penetrated Debra deeply

“Fuck off Miss Vampire Tits! Stay away from Dexter. And my pussy!”

Lila licked the contour of Debra’s vagina with her snaky tongue. It slid back and forth over her clitoris. Debra moaned loudly as Lila buried her face even deeper in her cunt. When Lila felt the juice drip from Debra’s pulsating pussy on her tongue, she looked up at Debra with a wide, horny smile, and kissed her way up to Debra’s mouth.

In an instant Debra sat op in the bed, looked around the Miami apartment and found herself soaked through in sweat. There was no Lila. The AC was on and the fan was running at max revolutions.

She took off her blanket, saw the soaked panties and noticed her wet fingers.

“The fuck Deb?” She said out loud.


End file.
